Squatteur
by IdeaLise
Summary: Une vie heureuse ! Une vie d'homme célibataire ! Voilà ce que pourrait maintenant vivre Sasuke. Enfin sortit d'une relation horrible qui durait un an (un an de souffrances !), il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie, à lui, et à lui seul ! Petit souci, l'ami de son ex vient squatter… Sasuke n'a pas finit d'en chier !
1. Liberté Volée

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais le récit, oui.

 **Cette histoire est un Two-shots UA (aller savoir si c'est un PWP), sur une romance entre Naruto et Sasuke, du yaoi quoi. Il y aura un lemon hard (j'imagine) au prochain chapitre, que je publierai mardi prochain. Cette histoire ne me plaît pas trop et est plutôt courte (23 p. sur word ) mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, après tout ; tous les goûts divergent.**

 **Bonne Lecture !  
**

 _ **Résumé:**_

Une vie heureuse ! Une vie d'homme célibataire ! Voilà ce que pourrait maintenant vivre Sasuke. Enfin, sortit d'une relation horrible qui durait un an (un an de souffrances !), il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie, à lui, et à lui seul ! Petit souci, l'ami de son ex vient squatter… Sasuke n'a pas finit d'en chier !

* * *

 ** _Partie 1 :  
_**

 ** _Liberté Volée._**

 **L** a vie avait décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il ne pouvait avoir que cette solution. En tout cas il ne voyait que celle-la. N'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ? C'était une question qui restait sans réponse mais que Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de se poser depuis qu'il avait comprit que quelqu'un au paradis ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment pas.

Il avait pourtant cru repartir de bon pied depuis que lui et Sakura avaient rompu. Cette relation avait été particulièrement horrible pour eux. Avant d'être ensembles, ils avaient été des amis très proches, ensuite des sex-friends puis un couple. Ils n'avaient tenu qu'un an. Quand il y repensait, un an à se crêper le chignon pour un rien, suivis des vengeances et des tromperies. Il avouait c'était lui qui avait commencé à aller voir ailleurs avec ce flic américain. Mais pour sa défense, elle avait vite réagi et avait aussi commencé à le tromper. À la fin, ils n'avaient vraiment été en couple que pendant 6 mois, après c'était juste tromperies et vacheries.

Mais heureusement tout c'était bien terminé avec une discussion sérieuse pour leur un an de couple. C'était Sakura qui avait fait le pas ; elle lui avait très clairement dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils ne soient que des amis car finalement, aucun des deux n'étaient amoureux. Il avait, pour ainsi dire, été extrêmement soulagé, et puis heureux pour elle. Car l'un des amants qu'elle avait eut pour le tromper était tomber amoureux d'elle, s'en suivit d'une histoire d'amour mielleuse, où Sakura se retenait, étant déjà avec lui, pour finir par le quitter pour son amant.

Aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, lui se retrouvait célibataire et elle fiancée à son amant, Kankuro. Sakura et lui, étaient restés des amis complices, c'était peut-être étrange mais ils étaient bien comme ça, et puis ça ne dérangeait pas Kankuro, alors où était le problème ?

Pour en revenir à lui et à sa situation du heureux célibataire. Il était enfin libre de toute entrave, pouvant reprendre son rôle de Dom Juan ; hommes et femmes étaient traqués partout, même si ces derniers temps il faisait surtout les hommes. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'était retrouvé complètement bourré dans un bar gay. Mais, il n'avait pas put conclure ; le petit ami du gars était venu les interrompre. Heureusement il n'avait rien eut mais il ne pouvait en dire autant pour le gars. Il décida de rentrer, trop fatiguer pour continuer à draguer.

Tous ça n'avait été que le début de son malheur, qui n'arrive qu'un peu après tous ceci. De la merde voilà ce qui lui arrivait. Le pire c'était que quand il avait été finalement se plaindre à Sakura que c'était de sa faute à elle, elle lui avait répondu que non, c'était de la sienne. S'il n'avait pas voulu, il n'aurait pas dût accepter. Pris au dépourvu, il n'avait rien répondu, et s'en était allé, toujours cette fiente de squatteur sur les bras.

En même temps, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Comment ça c'était passé ? Comme ça :

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o**

Il monta avec difficulté les marches du perron, et ce fut échevelé qu'il essaya d'introduire la clé dans la serrure. Minuscule. Ce fut une tâche ardu (et impossible), car il devait froncer les yeux pour distinguer la serrure dans tous ce flou qu'était l'épaisse porte rouge faite en bois. Et qui dit épaisse, dit lourde, donc difficile à enfoncer avec seulement la force de son corps. Ce n'était pas assez pour le faire changer d'avis. Il essaya de l'ouvrir avec seulement son bras mais son membre était comme du coton. Il se recula en titubant puis, d'un coup d'épaule qu'il voulu puissant mais ressemblant plus à simple laissé-tombé, fonça dans la porte.

Ce fut un échec lamentable. En plus, maintenant il avait mal à l'épaule et à la tempe, s'étant cogné la tête contre la porte. Il se laissa échouer au sol, collant son dos contre la porte et attendit des heures – sûrement cinq minutes mais chuuut- qu'un voisin le prenne pour un SDF, puis le reconnaisse et l'aide à mettre la clé dans le trou et la tourne pour lui… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, est-ce que c'était bien une clé qu'il avait dans la main ? Hmmmm, pas sûr.

Et il était rentré comment déjà ? S'il était rentré en conduisant dans cet état, et était arrivé en un seul morceaux, il se promettait d'aller mettre une affiche à la mairie qui dirait qu'il était le meilleur, même bourré. Il sourit laissant sa tête tomber sur la porte et ferma les paupières, laissant le vent lui fouetter les joues qui devaient sûrement être bien rouges. Par chance, son cou était protégé par son écharpe. Il ricana. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été saoul comme ça, vive le célibat, pensa t-il avant de s'endormir sur son perron.

La seule chose que Sasuke remarqua quand il se réveilla était son mal de tête incroyable. C'était pas possible de boire autant. Il se tint le front, se frotta les paupières puis les tempes et se décida à se lever avec l'aide de la porte. Se sentant suffisamment stable, il lâcha son support pour regarder où il se trouvait ; sur son perron apparemment. Il leva son bras pour jeter un coup d'œil -autant que son torticolis le lui permettait- à sa « clé » qu'il avait dans la main, qui n'était qu'une cigarette… Tu m'étonnes qu'il arrivait pas à la rentrer dans la serrure.

Il soupira et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en voyant comment était garée sa plein milieu de la route ! Parfaitement garé au travers du passage piéton ! Regardant sa montre, il constata qu'il n'était que 5 heure, pas la peine de s'affoler, ses voisins ne se réveillaient qu'à 6 heures. Il descendit le perron et alla garer sa voiture à sa place habituelle et ni vu ni connu, rentra chez lui avec la bonne clé.

Il soupira de fatigue et se dirigea directement à son lit, sans penser une seule seconde à prendre une douche ou à se déshabiller, cela pouvait bien attendre quelques heures. N'ayant dormi que deux heures depuis son départ du bar, c'est à dire à 3h du mat', il comptait dormir toute la journée et même plus si possible. Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres quand il pensa qu'aujourd'hui, on était son samedi de congé.

S'il avait été moins fatigué ou s'il n'avait pas eut une migraine, peut-être se serait-il souvenu que sa très chère Sakura allait arriver dans quelques instants.

Oui. Si.

TOC TOC TOC

« - Ouvres Sasuke ! Je sais que tu es là, y a ta voiture ! »

Aujourd'hui, on était samedi. Aujourd'hui, il faisait tellement mauvais que c'était un miracle quand on voyait quelqu'un sous la pluie. Aujourd'hui, c'était son seul jour de congé du mois. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait voir personne.

Tous cela ne semblait nullement affectée son ex qui tambourinait la porte comme une forcenée. Pourquoi lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieur ? Comme essayer de tuer l'un de ses proches pour être plus puissant et par vengeance ? Il en doutait, alors pourquoi ?

Il savait qu'ignorer quelqu'un était le pire des mépris. Alors soit, il se plierai à la règle des connards. Il prit le coussin inutilisé et le plaqua violemment contre sa nuque, empêchant certains bruits indésirables de passer contre ses oreilles. Il sourit heureux de ne plus rien entendre. Malheureusement pour lui, les hurlements de Sakura -qui s'étaient tus pendant un petit moment- ne faisaient pas partis des bruits qui ne passaient pas l'épaisseur du coussin. Il grogna, exaspéré et finit par plaquer le coussin sur le matelas, en l'enlevant de sa tête.

Elle n'arrêterait dont jamais ! Et puis bonjour les rumeurs qui vont courir sur lui avec les voisins. Encore une fois, si Sasuke avait patienté quelques secondes, il aurait pu remarquer que Sakura serait parti, croyant qu'il ne serait pas là. Mais cette fois encore : si.

« - Tu va me lâcher la grappe ! Je suis allé m'acheter du pain ! Alors, va voir à la boulangerie si j'y suis !

\- Je savais que t'étais là ! Allez, ouvres ou j'utilise les grands moyens ! »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner, il sentait déjà la migraine revenir en force à cause des ses cris. Il laissa sa tête échouer sur le coussin chaud et lâcha un soupir de désespoir en entendant Sakura continuer à hurler. Des gémissements sortir de sa bouche, il avait une vie nulle ! Si nulle !

« - Sasuke ! Je ne me répéterais pas, soit tu m'ouvres, soit c'est moi qui le fait ! »

Il ricana méchamment, et inspira l'odeur de la lessive de son coussin dont le drap venait d'être lavé, tout d'un coup plus heureux et calme. Après tout, Sakura n'avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir la porte et ce n'était pas son genre de défoncer la porte. Non, elle était plus du genre voleuse, à passer par les fenêtres. Mais se connaissant, Sasuke savait qu'aucune de ses fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes. Elle pouvait toujours courir si elle voulait rentrer.

Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux, s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, remonta la couverture jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux de telle sorte que cela lui fasse un cocon de chaleur. Elle ne pourrait rentrer. Serait sous la pluie, pendant que lui serait au chaud dans son lit douillait. Il lâcha un petit gémissement de bien-être et de contentement. Gémissement qui s'arrêta sec quand il entendit une clé passer dans une serrure et tourner. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et il s'assit tout de suite, comme un ressors qu'on lâche.

MERDE ! TRIPLES CHIOTTES ! Il avait oublié qu'elle avait la clé de l'appart ! PUTAIN ! Elle ouvre la porte ! Bon dieu ! Que faire ?! Sortir lui éclater la gueule et dire à la police que c'était de la légitime défense pour effraction. Ok, c'était pas le plus crédible… Lui dire qu'il était malade ! Ah non, elle était médecin. Difficile à tromper. Se cacher et faire semblant de ne pas être là ! Ah oui, mais non. Elle savait qu'il était là. Ou alors, ouvrir une fenêtre et faire croire qu'il s'était enfuit alors qu'il était toujours caché dans la maison !

Quel plan audacieux et inventif ! Bon, ouvrir la fenêtre, jeter un truc pour faire genre qu'il s'était cassé la gueule et faire plein de bruit pour faire croire qu'il s'échappe. Le cendrier serait parfait comme objet cassé. Il lança le pauvre objet contre une poubelle, jura puis parti se cacher dans l'armoire. Elle le penserait trop mature pour se cacher dans un endroit aussi facile. Parfait ! Plus qu'à attendre !

Il laissa la porte très légèrement ouverte pour pouvoir observer sa tromperie à l'œuvre. Et il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps, que Sakura arriva en faisant le bruit d'un troupeau d'éléphants et se dirigea tout de suite à la fenêtre. Mais il retint une exclamation en entendant d'autres pas arriver. Peut-être Kankuro ?

« - Alors, c'était quoi tout ces bruits ? Demanda une voix masculine, et certainement pas celle de Kankuro.

\- Le con il s'est tiré !

\- Bah, dis donc, il m'a l'air mature ton ex ! »

Que faisait un inconnu chez lui ?! Sakura ne se prenait pas pour de la merde pour amener cet inconnu blond chez lui ! Bon, positivons, pensa t-il. Elle avait cru à son histoire de fuite.

« - En plus il était nul au lit ! Répondit Sakura après un moment.

\- Je n'en doute pas, vu comment il se comporte ! Ricana le blond. »

Là, Sasuke vit rouge. Pour qui se prenaient-ils à l'insulter comme ça derrière son dos, alors qu'il était encore là ?! Sur ses performances sexuelles, qui soit disant passant étaient parfaites !

« - Tant pis. Il s'est enfuit. On va devoir attendre ici qu'il revienne. Par ce temps, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder, en plus il est plus frileux que moi. Reprit la rosée.

Il sortit de l'armoire en faisant claquer la porte de celle-ci contre le mur.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Tu lâches jamais l'affaire ! Pire qu'un bulldog ! Et puis tu t'es pris pour qu-

\- AH ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Tu vois je te l'avais dis qu'il se cacherait dans l'armoire ! Le coupa Sakura en donnant un coup de coude à l'inconnu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Voyons Sasuke ! Tu ne prendrais pas pour plus conne que je ne le suis ? Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne sortirais jamais par ce temps et puis pour l'objet cassé, merci d'avoir pensé au cendrier que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire.

\- Fait pas celle qui savait pas que je le détestais et qui en plus l'a acheté exprès parce que je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dis ça… Répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

\- Pour la recherche de la vérité.

\- On y croit ! » Dit Sakura en roulant des yeux. « Bon, tu vas prendre ta douche parce que tu pus et puis tu viens nous rejoindre dans le salon.

\- QUOI ?! Non, mais tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre !

\- Arrête d'agir comme un enfant et je te prépare un gâteau.

\- Haa… Ok, mais aux fruits rouges. Dit finalement Sasuke, après avoir hésité.

\- Cela va de soit. Répondit Sakura, un doux sourire attendrit plaqué au visage. »

Il était de réputation que Sakura était excellente pâtissière et il était de réputation que Sasuke, lui avait un énoooooooorme faible pour toutes les sucreries. Et c'est ainsi, que l'un prit la direction de la salle de bain, tandis que l'autre prenait celle de la cuisine. Le blond du nom Naruto ne fit que suivre Sakura, étranger à cette maison.

Sasuke lui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner le cerveau pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il savait que Sakura avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'elle devait lui demander quelque chose d'important mais quoi ? Avec une affiche à la mairie cela aurait été beaucoup plus clair et simple ! Une affiche à la mairie… Ça lui disait quelque chose… Sûrement rien d'important.

Il éteint l'eau, sortit de la salle de bain, couvert d'une seule serviette et trembla de froid. Il se fustigea mentalement pour avoir oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Puis, il maudit Sakura de ne pas y avoir pensé.

« -Atchaaa ! Fit une voix féminine.

\- Bah ça c'était de l'éternuement ! J'espère que t'en as pas mis dans le gâteau.

\- Pas ma faute. Sûrement quelqu'un qui me maudit. »

Sasuke aurait presque été content de recommencer juste pour le plaisir de l'emmerder, mais s'abstint. S'il y en avait dans le gâteau, il aurait fait quoi ? En fermant la fenêtre, il se dit que la facture du chauffage allait être salée. Le chauffage qui n'avait du coup que peu chauffé la chambre, où il faisait un froid de canard. Il avait même la chair de poule **(1)**. Habillé d'un épais tee-shirt à manches longues et d'un jeans, il sortit finalement avec des chaussettes au pieds.

Quand il arriva, la première chose que son cerveau capta fut : l'odeur alléchante des sucreries. Comme quand on passe devant une pâtisserie. Sakura semblait s'affairer à faire de son gâteau un chef d'œuvre. Et ce fait, au lieu de flatter Sasuke, comme quoi on se donnait tant de mal pour lui faire plaisir, lui donna plutôt l'impression qu'on essayait de l'acheter. Cela dépendait du point de vue.

Ceci étend, il prit le temps de savoir qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué pour s'intéresser à la deuxième personne qui lui tournait le dos. Un blond, grand, vu ses jambes. Plutôt musclé, de ce qu'il en voyait de son dos caché par le tee-shirt orange à manche courte. Mis à part cette faute de goût, il avait de magnifiques épaules carrées.

Il s'avança un peu, et fit un peu trop de bruit car le blond se retourna vers lui. Laissant découvrir un visage assez mince mais avec une mâchoire marquée qui remontait sur des joues à la peau brillante, où était posée au milieu, un jolie bouche rose assez fine. Ses yeux était sûrement son point fort pour la drague : des bleus de toutes les teintes cachés parfois par de longs cils blonds.

Son inspection ne lui avait prit que quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il avait continuer d'avancer sous le regard de l'autre. Il s'assit sur un des tabourets de la cuisine américaine, à côté du blond qui lui non plus ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Sasuke finit par rompre le lien visuel pour se tourner vers Sakura qui continuait à bosser comme une acharnée.

« - Où est ce que tu as trouvé tous ces fruits ?

\- Je te connais. Je suis d'abord passée au supermarché.

\- D'accord. Et c'est qui lui ? » Demanda Sasuke de la façon la plus impolie possible. « Et qu'est ce qu'il fout chez moi ?

\- Vaut mieux qu'on aille s'asseoir pour qu'on puisse t'expliquer. En plus c'est bien pour passer le temps pendant que le gâteau cuit. Répondit Sakura à la place du blond, qui n'avait même pas prit la peine d'entrouvrir la bouche. »

La technique d'asseoir celui qui reçoit la mauvaise nouvelle. Déjà qu'il sentait pas bien sa visite, ça c'était aggravé quand il avait vu l'inconnu et maintenant c'était quoi la suite ? « Voilà, maintenant que t'es assis. Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » avec un air gêné ?

« - Voilà, maintenant que t'es assis. Sasuke, je te présente Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. » Il était à ça d'y arriver. Tant pis. Il ferait mieux la prochaine fois.

«- Attends ! L'Uzumaki de la maternelle ?! Cet Uzumaki là ?!

\- Oui, et il est à la recherche d'un appart-

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas ce que je pense.

\- Bah… »

Elle détourna les yeux et il posa son regard sur _Naruto_ qui était tout autant gêné. Mais lui en plus de ne pas vouloir ne serait-ce que me faire entrevoir la couleur de ses iris, se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. Oui coco, c'était pas une bonne idée de le demander à lui. Mine de rien, dans cette immense blague -quoi d'autre ?- il prenait plaisir à prolonger le silence gênant, tant qu'à faire. Silence coupé par le minuteur du four qui avait finit de cuir le gâteau.

Sakura trop heureuse de se sauver, leur dit qu'elle devait encore mettre les fruits dessus. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour presque courir vers la cuisine. Elle, elle s'était peut-être échappée mais il restait encore l'autre con. Il darda son regard sur le visage un peu rougit du blond. Il avait un manque de présence certain. C'était vrai quoi ? Il pouvait même pas demander lui même ? Non, il fallait que Sakura le fasse à sa place. Les heures qu'il avait du passer à la salle de sport ne lui servaient à rien pour impressionner.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Il faisait pas dans la charité. Donc, lui demander de virer le plancher mais gentiment, il était pas un monstre non plus.

« - Je veux pas de toi ici. » Il aurait peut être dû faire plus gentil. « Si tu voulais bien partir ça m'arrangerait, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'en fous de toute façon, ça se voit que tu n'allais jamais accepter de me prendre, vu comme t'as l'aire coincé du cul. **(2)** Répondit le blond des flammes dans les yeux.

\- Attend quoi ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas que je te dise que t'as l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul ?

\- Et après, tu veux que je te prenne dans mon appart' ? Commença à s'énerver Sasuke, qui retirait sa phrase sur son manque de présence. Il était bien présent.

\- Tu ne veux pas ! Je ne me priverai pas d'insulter un con dans ton genre !

\- Bien-sûr que je ne veux pas ! T'es un putain d'inconnu qui dit que je baise mal ! » Croyez pas qu'il avait oublié. « En plus tu ne me le demande même pas toi-même ! Monsieur a besoin de Sakura pour le faire !

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu te caches dans une armoire pour ne pas voir des gens, alors excuses-moi de penser que tu es une couille molle !

\- Espèce de peti-

\- Je vois que vous faîte amis-amis. Interrompe une voix féminine.

\- Arrêtes l'ironie Sakura ! Et viens dans la cuisine, il faut que je te parle ! »

Ils partirent dans la cuisine laissant seul, un Naruto un peu gêné d'être mis de côté et surtout de ne pas savoir quoi faire en attendant. Mais ça, c'était le dernier des soucis de Sasuke qui lui pensait plutôt à ne surtout pas céder à Sakura. Il faisait bien d'être méfiant, depuis la fois où elle l'avait convaincu de faire un double des clés pour elle. Qu'elle regrettable erreur de débutant ! Mais quel con, il avait fait ! Il ne s'était jamais autant mordu les doigts pour un connerie, qui le poursuit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Comment veux-tu que je l'accepte ! En plus il m'a traité de coincé du cul ! Lui chuchota Sasuke.

\- Il m'a semblé que tu n'étais pas en reste pour l'engueuler ! Et puis, il a pas tord, des fois t'es un vrai connard coincé !

\- Qu-

\- Sasuke. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi.

\- Non ! Ah, non ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton regard sérieux : toutes-les responsabilités-du-monde-pèsent-sur-mes-épaules-alors-je-t'en-supplies-aides-moi. Ça ne fonctionne plus !

\- Il n'a aucun endroit où aller. Je te jure que c'est pas un type chelou !

\- Alors pourquoi c'est pas toi qui le prend, hein ?!

\- Kankuro et moi ont a un trop petit appart' pour trois. Et puis je dois organiser le mariage.

\- Mais merde ! Il est majeur, non ?! Alors, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul pour avoir son appartement !

\- … Sasuke. C'est important, il doit être en sécurité. Grimaça Sakura.

\- Je peux au moins savoir la raison ? Demanda t-il trop curieux pour son bien.

\- NON, TU PEUX PAS ! C'est personnel, putain ! Sakura laisses-tomber ! Il n'acceptera jamais, je me débrouillerai sans lui ! Intervient Naruto qui apparemment entendait tout de la conversation, ce qui l'a, il semblerait, énervé.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu n'a qu'à aller ailleurs. Dit Sasuke en prenant son mal en patience pour ne pas exploser.

\- Sasuke, s'il te plaît ! Prend le avec toi ! Je te ferais 1 gâteau par semaine, tout le temps qu'il reste ! Supplia son amie.

\- C'est bon Sakura, j'en ai marre. C'est un trouillard. Finit par dire Naruto pendant que Sasuke réfléchissait à la proposition de la rosée.

\- J'accepte. Mais pour 2 gâteaux par semaine. »

Sasuke se dit que sa gentillesse le tuerait sûrement et que c'était aussi le départ pour les emmerdes, tout ça à causes de stupide double de clés…

Sasuke avait fait une erreur dans tout cet altruisme. Il n'avait pas demandé pour combien de temps Naruto allait rester. Et tant pis pour lui, car le blondinet allait rester longtemps.

 **À Suivre... Mardi Prochain !  
**

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o**

 _Où il faisait un froid de canard. Il avait même la chair de poule._ **(1)** On aime la volaille !

 _Tu n'allais jamais accepter de me prendre, vu comme t'as l'aire coincé du cul._ **(2)** "Prendre" et "Cul" dans la même phrase, jeu dangereux.

* * *

 **Reviews Contre un Gâteau ! Non Deux !**


	2. L'Emmerdeur

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais le récit, oui. Comme d'hab' en fait.**

 **Voilà la suite comme promis. Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des incohérences (grand Dieu je sais qu'il y en a !) et prévenez-moi si vous les flairez. Ce chapitre contient le fameux lemon, plutôt chelou je l'admet (comme je vous donne pas du tout envie de lire XD limite je dis pas que j'écris de la merde). Il n'y aura pas de suite (pas à ma connaissance), ce chapitre est le DERNIER (oui, je l'écris en majuscules).  
**

 **... Bon du coup, je viens de de relire et... en faite j'ai écris une suite, l'épilogue qui lui sera vraiment la fin !**

* * *

 **Partie 2 :**

 **L'Emmerdeur.**

 **Ç** a faisait 1 mois. 1 mois qu'il se tapait Naruto. Si au début, il avait trouvé un timide qui quand il ne savait pas réagir, commençait a avoir une grande gueule -curieux mélange-, maintenant il se trouvait juste être une grande gueule d'un emmerdement gigantesque. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Et commençait même à péter des câbles dans son cabinet, il était dentiste. Dans son propre cabinet ! Tous son entourage disait qu'il était devenu exécrable sans raison. Bah, oui parce qu'en plus il ne devait surtout pas dire que Naruto était chez lui, non ça aurait été trop simple ! Il ne savait même pas lui même ce que ce con faisait chez lui. Il avait pourtant essayer de tirer les ver du nez, à Sakura mais aussi à Naruto… Sans succès. Ils restaient tout deux aussi muets qu'une tombe. Pourtant la timidité du blond dépassée il s'emportait facilement. Vous l'aurez compris, Sasuke n'en pouvait plus et il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que cela, parce que oui, il y avait encore bien d'autres raisons.

Dans l'ensemble, ils ne se voyaient que pour le repas. Repas que Sasuke faisait tous pour éviter, du soir et du matin. Ces longs moments, où aucun ne savait quoi dire, c'était presque aussi gênant que de présenter le futur gendre ou belle-fille à ses parents. Repas qu'il payait aussi de sa poche car le blond ne bossait pas, donc n'avait pas d'argent pour le payer. Foutaises ! Il arrivait très bien à se payer une playstation neuve, dont il passait ses journées devant, elle et lui à moitié engloutie par les boites de ramens vides.

Pendant ses jours de congés, aucun des deux ne se voyaient ; Sasuke rattrapait son manque de sommeil et Naruto, lui jouait dans la chambre d'ami qu'on pouvait maintenant considérer comme la sienne. Mais Naruto ne s'amusait pas qu'avec les jeux vidéos. NOOOOON, beaucoup trop gentil ! Non. Il y avait aussi les plans-culs de Sasuke, qu'il s'éclatait à ruiner.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore finit ; Naruto pouvait être considéré comme un véritable porc. Les fameuses boites de ramens, le linges sales, la vaisselle, plus facile à trouver dans sa chambre que dans la cuisine ou pire dans le lave-vaisselle. Il ne rangeait rien, ne foutait rien, mais arrivait à se foutre de la gueule de Sasuke, à qui la frustration ne réussissait guère.

Du coup, à n'importe quel endroit, le moindre petit truc de travers énervait Sasuke comme jamais. Il avait littéralement hurler sur sa pauvre secrétaire parce qu'elle avait fait tomber son gobelet sur le carrelage… Sa réaction avait été plus qu'excessive mais il était à bout. Le bout, du bout du rouleau.

 **O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

Sasuke monta l'ultime marche de son perron avec désespoir. La journée avait été horrible, les clients affreux. Quand, il pensait qu'il allait encore devoir préparer à manger pour l'autre, son morale retombait au plus bas. Son seul réconfort était les gâteaux de Sakura, petit plaisir dans sa misérables vie, enfin quand ils n'étaient pas déjà totalement engloutis par l'emmerdeur.

Donc, pour en revenir à sa dernière marche, maintenant franchit, il ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas épuiser toutes ses forces d'un coup. Ce qu'il pouvait être lessivé.

« - HAHAHAHAHAHA. Ce que tu peux être con Naruto ! HAHAHAHAH !

\- Attend, c'est pas le pire ! Il-

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Intervient Sasuke en sentant sa colère, non, sa rage refaire surface.

\- Ah, Sasuke ! On t'attendait !

\- Vous avez bu ?! Et avez en plus foutu le bordel partout avec vos conneries… Putain !

\- T'énerves pas Sasuke ! Je t'apportais le dernier gâteau de la semaine, et Naruto m'a proposé de rester avec lui, je pouvais pas refuser !

\- Si tu pouvais. Dit-il le plus froidement possible. »

Sakura parti dans un grand gloussement agaçant, et Naruto la suivit en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez, inspira, expira, plusieurs fois, puis remarquant que ça ne le calmait toujours pas, il se dit qu'il allait prendre le problème à la racine.

Il prit Sakura par le ventre, la mit sur son épaule, tel les fameux sac à patates, prit la veste, les chaussures, l'écharpe et le parapluie de la jeune fille, et la mit à la porte puis il la referma à double tours. Il l'entendit tambouriner mais l'ignora complètement, puisque maintenant c'était Naruto qui avait le double des clés.

Il revint dans le salon et prit Naruto par le col de son tee-shirt et le trimballa jusque dans la chambre d'amis. Arrivé devant, il le secoua devant lui et le plaça en face de son visage, puis… Lui hurla dessus, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pas mal de chose à vrai dire.

Naruto, lui, ne voyait que les énormes cernes sous les yeux noirs. Il se disait -oui, parce qu'il n'écoute pas Sasuke- que écouter du AC/DC à minuit tapante pendant un 2 semaines était vraiment la meilleure idée de Sakura pour le mettre à bout.

Sasuke enfin calmé, lâcha finalement Naruto qui s'écroula au sol. Il jeta un œil au blond et se dit qu'il était vraiment beau avec ses yeux brillants et larmoyants d'ivresse qui le fixaient, il se léchait aussi la lèvre inférieure. Comprenez aussi, que ça faisait 1 mois que Sasuke se frustrait à cause de lui, en tout cas dans sa tête, à cet instant précis, il se dit que Naruto devait payer pour ce qu'il avait enduré. Oui, parce qu'il avait oublié de préciser que Naruto faisait exprès de se trimballer à moitié nu en plein hiver. Le pire c'était que le bougre était bien foutu. En tout cas, c'était sûrement pour toute ces raisons que Sasuke prit Naruto par la gorge pour le relever et l'embrasser de force.

Il sourit sadiquement quand il sentit la pomme d'Adam déglutir contre sa paume. Naruto avait du mal à respirer mais répondait tout de même au baiser. Cela chauffa encore plus Sasuke -qui avait des tendances sadiques, il ne s'en n'était jamais caché- et qui le plaqua contre le sol (il le relève puis le plaque, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut !) en le maintenait toujours avec la main sur la gorge.

Sasuke tremblait tellement il était énervé et excité du baiser (ou de _le_ baiser, _lui_. Allait savoir) Naruto tremblait lui aussi sous l'effet de l'alcool, de l'adrénaline de se faire maîtriser, du plaisir du baiser. Baiser qui s'intensifia quand Naruto enroula son bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke et plaça l'autre dans le sillon du dos, pour encore plus le rapprocher, appuyant sur la main de son propre cou, ce qui l'étranglait à moitié.

Sasuke l'embrassait, le contrôlait, l'enserrait. Et qu'est ce que c'était bon. Il commença tout de même à le repousser, au bout d'un moment, sentant qu'il n'avait presque plus d'air dans ses pauvre poumons. Sasuke, s'éloigna, ne voulant pas le tuer. Et le découvrit avec les yeux un peu exorbités et rouges. N'oublions pas haletant aussi. Sasuke ricana à sa pensée. Ils étaient vraiment tordus tout les deux.

Et ce fut avec un rictus au lèvre que Sasuke enleva le jogging de Naruto, son seul vêtement. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien en dessous, il l'avait vu s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quoi ?! La porte était grande ouverte ! Et puis lui un voyeur, jamais !

Donc pour en revenir, Naruto, nu, étalé sur le parquet luisant, devant Sasuke. Ce dernier était indéniablement excité et pour répondre à la demande qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, il se pencha pour lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il remontait doucement, ne lâchant pas Naruto du regard qui se tendait plus les mains fines s'approchaient du but, bientôt arrivées. Sasuke, se lécha sa lèvre du bas, et vint aussi lécher les marques rouges qu'il avait faîte sur le cou de Naruto, tout en continuant à lui caresser ses jambes. Il mordillait, léchait puis arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait sans toucher son sexe.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fermer en relevant la tête pour tendre le plus possible la peau de son cou et donner le plus d'espace. Il grogna et s'apprêta à se relever, car un regard noir, ça n'allait pas obliger l'autre à le cajoler. Mais Sasuke fut plus rapide, et avança sa tête pour englober le gland du blond dans sa bouche. Naruto gémit, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre que cette bulle de chaleur humide.

Sasuke se recula. Encore. Et Naruto grogna. Encore. Mais s'arrêta quand Sasuke se repencha sur son pénis. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Sasuke ne fit que souffler. N'étant pas content de son sort, Naruto essaya de se reculer. Mais Sasuke l'en empêcha en lui maintenant l'intérieur des cuisses grand-ouvert. Il continua de souffler mais cette fois ajouta des léchouilles, tantôt minuscules, tantôt sur toute la longueur. Mais malheureusement il y avait plus de souffle froid que de léchouilles chaudes. Naruto pleura de frustration mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de continuer, craignant qu'il se barre pour le faire chier, alors il se laissait faire ne pouvant que gémir.

Sasuke commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Alors, il parti à la découverte de ce corps qu'il lui avait été balancé sous le nez sans pouvoir le toucher. Les flancs, mais d'abord les hanches, puis les côtes, les abdos et pour terminer les tétons. Naruto se tendait vers ses mains si câlines. Surtout quand elles se retrouvaient sur ses points érogènes, qu'il maltraitait avec science. Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte que Sasuke s'était arrêté de donner des coups de langue et ne faisait, à présent, que le regarder se tortiller sous ses doigts enchanteurs (Putain, il prend la grosse tête).

Le brun se releva, embrassa l'Uzumaki tendrement et dirigea ses doigts vers le sud. Là-bas, il prit, un peu du liquide séminal qu'il étala sur trois de ses doigts. Naruto trop prit, ne se rendit compte de la supercherie (À savoir se faire prendre, alors qu'il ne veut pas) que quand Sasuke rentra une de ses phalanges. Il voulut protester mais Sasuke le plaqua encore au sol, n'ayant que peu ce considération pour ses états-d'âmes. Il voulait baiser ! Il voulait se venger du blond ! Il aurait tous ça en même temps ! Et serait ferme !

Sasuke faisait ses petites affaires avec le trou. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto grimacer pour le tiraillement désagréable, causé par ce deuxième doigt. Mais ne fit rien pour le soulager, il devait faire plus large. Alors, il mit les deux et les enfonça entièrement. En réponse Naruto, s'accrocha à ses épaules, et Sasuke le laissa faire. Il finit de le préparer. Et alors qu'il enlevait sa main, Naruto soupira.

Ça énerva Sasuke qui s'était calmé un peu plus tôt. De quoi se plaignait-il ? C'était de sa faute s'il avait pété un câble ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il croyait quoi, qu'il serait gentil ? Eh bien il se trompait lourdement ! Il disait ça mais il regarda l'anus du blond pour savoir s'il n'allait lui faire trop mal.

Sasuke le poussa au sol et maintient ses épaules sur le sol, Naruto ne sembla comprendre cette colère dans les yeux noirs. Mais il n'y pensa plus car la douleur de la pénétration obstrua toutes pensées superflus. Il s'accrocha aux poignets qui le tenaient fermement de toute ses forces. Quelques larmes de douleur sortirent discrètement, mais pas assez car Sasuke les remarqua, vint les lécher puis se releva et commença à branler Naruto mais lui dit aussi :

« - Quoi ?! Je te fais mal ?

\- Non. On est pas tous des fillettes comme toi. Répliqua Naruto du mieux qu'il put en secouant sa tête grimaçante.

\- Dit l'homme avec ma queue dans son cul ? Répondit Sasuke en redonnant vie au membre de Naruto, qui commençait à se détendre.

\- Taaaaa G-gueule. Tu ne seraaa… Pas caaaapable de… De me faiiii…Re Jouir.

\- Tu es bien effronté pour quelqu'un qui gémit sous mes caresses. Dit Sasuke en le surplombant encore un peu plus. »

Il lâcha la dernière épaule, encore captive, et plaça sa main à côté de la tête blonde. Il lui sourit, confiant, puis fit de son autre main des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides sur le sexe de Naruto, qui laissait échapper une flopée de gémissements langoureux à l'oreille de son tortionnaire qui se mouvait légèrement à l'intérieur de lui. Naruto commençait à ressentir une pointe de plaisir qui s'ajoutant à celui fulgurant de la branlette, le faisait venir.

Sasuke remarqua tout de suite que Naruto semblait se tendre sous lui et se resserrer autour de son membre, alors il arrêta, s'enleva. Et avant de sortir de la chambre du blond, lui sourit moqueusement avec un regard insolent, et pour bien continuer ; ricana devant les yeux écarquillés de l'homme. Après tout, son but principal était de se venger.

 ** _O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_**

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Il avait même accepté de se faire prendre. Pas qu'il eut le choix à un moment donné, mais bon. Il était toujours assit quand il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Extérieurement, il avait sûrement l'air perdu mais à l'intérieur ça bouillonnait. Il allait se le faire ce connard. Comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de lui ?! Bon, peut-être que le plan de Sakura de le mettre à bout avec du AC/DC, se promener à moitié nu, et gâcher ses rendez-vous, n'était pas aussi parfait qu'elle le disait. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était con, mais on ne se refait pas. Il s'était dit qu'elle le connaissait mieux que lui, alors il avait suivit. Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement faux, quand elle disait que le seul moyen pour l'avoir était qu'il pète un câble. Mais tout de même !

Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une trique d'enfer, personne à ses côtés. Il ne s'imaginait pas rejoindre le connard dans la douche, ce serait comme ressembler à un chien qui demanderait des caresses, non qui supplierait ! Et ça, hors de question ! Alors, plutôt que de venir à lui, ce serait lui qui viendrait le voir. Dans un sens, il suivait le plan de Sakura ; faire céder l'Uchiwa.

Mais comment faire pour l'obliger ?

Être désirable, le faire bander et finir par baiser, étaient ses objectifs mais on revenait toujours à la même question. Comment ? Naruto commença à paniquer et encore plus quand il entendit l'eau s'arrêter. Et maintenant il faisait quoi ? Autant y aller à l'improvisation !

Le couloir ne possédait que 2 chambres, avec entre les deux une salle-de-bain. Sa chambre (plus communément appelée chambre d'ami) était fort heureusement, après la salle-de-bain. Sasuke était donc obligé de passer devant sa chambre pour aller dans le salon. Ça pouvait peut-être marcher. Son plan -enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un plan- était simple. Ouvrir en grand la porte, gémir quand il entendrait la porte de l'autre salle s'ouvrir. Puis, comme si c'était normal ; se branler en ayant l'air sexy, pour l'attirer. En espérant que ça fonctionnera.

Il ouvrit donc la porte en grand, impossible pour l'autre de le rater. Puis pour faire croire qu'il n'avait pas bouger, alla se remettre par terre, le dos collé contre le lit double. Il ferma les yeux, les oreilles aux aguets et attendit que la porte s'ouvre, pour gémir le prénom de brun langoureusement.

Il commença les mouvements de vas et viens tout en fermant les yeux et quand il entendit le plancher grincer juste devant l'embrasure, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, qui, il l'espérait étaient brillants, cela rendrait mieux la supplique muette de le rejoindre. Problème, Sasuke ne lui rendit pas un regard allumé -bien qu'une certaine lueur brillait quand même- mais plutôt un clairement moqueur.

Pourquoi ?

Il avait été parfait dans sa démonstration ! Il s'interrogeait toujours quand Sasuke prit la parole pour éclaircir les choses.

« - Tu croyais vraiment qu'un plan aussi minable allait me faire céder ?

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Naruto.

\- Voyons ! Comme par magie, tu n'as toujours pas éjaculé depuis que je suis parti. Je doute qu'on puisse tenir aussi longtemps. Et puis ce qui t'as surtout trahi, c'était que quand je suis parti la porte n'était pas autant ouverte. À vouloir en faire trop tu t'es fait cramer. En plus, tu as l'air débile comme ça. Bon, je te laisse terminer ta petite affaire. Moi, j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer à cause de tes conneries. »

Déçut ?! Non, c'était à des années-lumières de comment se sentait Naruto. Je pense que honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac primait surtout, ensuite venait la colère pour s'être fait humilier de la sorte. Et enfin, déçut de ne pas y être arrivé. Ce n'était pas normal, d'après Sakura, Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur tellement il était frustré, et qu'il pourrait coucher avec n'importe qui. Son cul, oui ! Il préférait passer un coup de fil au lieu de tirer son coup. Si ça se trouvait il appelait quelqu'un d'autre pour se soulager ! Attendez quoi ?! Comment ça, il allait avoir un amant ! Ah, ça non ! Jamais ! Il était à lui !

Naruto parti précipitamment dans le salon pour découvrir Sasuke, debout devant le canapé, qui se léchait les lèvres aux téléphone ! Furieux qu'il aille voir ailleurs alors qu'il l'avait lui, il s'approcha d'une démarche haineuse et quand il se retrouva devant Sasuke, énervé et prit de cour car ne sachant pas quoi faire, il arracha le téléphone des mains et le balança contre le mur derrière lui de toutes ses forces, se retournant dans la manœuvre. Essoufflé pour il ne savait quel raison, il se retourna vers Sasuke, pour le défier du regard d'aller le récupérer.

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Sasuke soupira mais ses yeux démentaient totalement sa réaction. Il n'était pas agacé ! Il se foutait de sa gueule ! Encore !

« - Me regardes pas comme ça ! Beugla Naruto.

\- Je me demandais juste, qu'elle bonne raison avait bien pu te pousser à faire ça.

\- …Euh » Ok, il s'était connu avec plus de répondant mais que voulait vous, à moins de dévoiler ses sentiments, impossible pour lui de s'expliquer. « Je… N'aime pas... Ton téléphone ? Essaya t-il sans crédibilité.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon téléphone ? Pourtant, j'allais commander des pizzas avec !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Des pizzas, il me semblait que tu savais pourtant ce que c'était ! Alors, c'est un plat italien et-

\- Je sais ce que c'est ! Mais essayes pas de me mentir ! Tu te léchais la lèvre !

\- Oui, parce que j'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je me lèche la lèvre ?

\- Euh… »

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée aujourd'hui. On allait de catastrophe en catastrophe. En plus c'était lui qui était en tord. Mais étrangement, la situation prit une tournure qu'il n'attendait pas ou plus.

« - Dois-je te passer sur le corps pour récupérer mon bien ? Demanda Sasuke en lui permettant d'éviter la question et en caressant le corps de Naruto, qui rappelons le, était toujours nu.

\- Euh… Je… Tu as tout compris ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! Répondit Naruto en se reprenant.

\- Tant mieux ! Termina Sasuke »

Et il l'embrassa enfin ! Il n'y croyait plus, et profita de l'échange du mieux qu'il pu. Mais encore une fois, le brun le repoussa pour le faire tomber sur le canapé. Il s'éloigna et alla simplement récupérer son téléphone et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la salle-de-bain et aux 2 chambres. Avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir, il se retourna et lui dit :

« - Bah tu viens ou pas ? »

Et il repartit sans se retourner. Naruto qui avait plutôt le sang chaud, bondit du canapé en deux-trois mouvements. Il fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. C'était presque en courant qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke, l'endroit qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'à son arrivée. Il entra dans la chambre éteinte et rentra peu soucieux que c'était tout de même étrange que la lumière ne soit pas allumée.

Il l'alluma lui même et sursauta quand il entendit la porte se refermer dans un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur. Dire qu'il n'avait pas eut un frisson glacé remonter sa colonne vertébrale et que son esprit était un peu trop paranoïaque, aurait été un mensonge. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant ayant trop peur que se soit un fantôme -sa plus grande frayeur !-. si Naruto était logique il n'aurait pas oublié Sasuke, qui lui se cachait derrière la porte, attendant le moment où le blond rentrerait.

Naruto, toujours de dos, avait la chair de poule et respirait un peu bruyamment. Et c'est à pas de loup que Sasuke s'avança vers lui. Il entoura de ses mains la taille du blond et les fit remonter jusqu'au ventre, d'où il caressait les abdos. Naruto d'abord surpris, se détendit nettement plus quand il comprit qui était derrière son dos.

Sasuke qui avait eut le temps de se déshabiller en l'attendant, se frotta contre Naruto et lui souffla dans le cou. Naruto tendit le cou, posant sa nuque contre l'épaule pâle. Il se laissait guider pas le brun, qui en profitait plus que nécessaire. Sasuke l'emmena jusqu'au lit, où il le coucha doucement sur le ventre, le surplombant toujours.

Le blond, malgré qu'il aimait toutes les câlinerie du brun, voulu se retourner pour lui rendre la pareil. Vous comprenez, il n'était pas avar de gestes. Sasuke, pas d'accord qu'il se retourne, lui maintint les mains pour qu'il ne bouge pas, avec seulement une seule des siennes, et commença à se faire plus directe, moins doux. L'Uzumaki était plus que content, il aimait la douceur mais préférait quand c'était sauvage. Un peu maso, dirons-nous. Comme quoi, il formait la paire.

Sasuke lui intima de relever les fesses pendant qu'il allait chercher le lubrifiant. Ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Le brun revient avec un tube, dont il dévissa le bouchon qui finit par terre et s'en mit sur le bout des doigts. Naruto était un peu anxieux, il aimait certes le sexe violent, Sasuke l'était peut être un peu trop. Et s'il refaisait la même chose que tout-à-l'heure, ça allait faire encore mal. Il ne vous parlait même pas des courbatures le lendemain.

Sasuke, revenu, lui enfonça un doigt qui passa comme dans du beurre. Son énervement de tout à l'heure avait élargit Naruto un peu trop bien. Mais en tout cas cela rassura Naruto, qu'il n'aurait pas mal une deuxième fois. Sasuke le prépara rapidement, n'ayant pas besoin de trop s'y attarder, il trouva d'ailleurs rapidement la prostate de Naruto, qu'il ne malmena qu'un cour instant.

L'Uzumaki tendait les fesses le plus loin possible, s'accrochant fermement au draps violets, toute peur oubliée. Il ne faisait que gémir pour plus. Même en sachant cela, le brun le prévient quand même qu'il y allait. Ce à quoi Naruto répondit par un long oui. Il n'eut pas mal un seul instant malgré que Sasuke est commencé les festivités immédiatement.

Ses fesses le tiraillaient délicieusement sous les coups de reins rapides et précis. Sasuke avait toujours eut un bon sens de l'orientation, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il trouvait aussi facilement le point de Naruto. Ce dernier ne cachait pas le moins du monde ses cris, il le faisait même exprès. Car Sasuke le récompensait à chaque fois d'un coup de butoir.

Il ne firent pas l'amour. Non, c'était trop précipité, trop bestial pour être de l'amour. Pourtant, ce sentiment était bien là. L'un le savait déjà, et l'autre le sentait mais n'y prêtait pas attention, ne voulant pas se l'avouer tout de suite, profitant juste de la sensation de plaisir pur qu'il lui procurait.

Sasuke ne dura pas longtemps et le blond le rejoignit immédiatement après en sentant le liquide chaud en lui. Épuisés, ils se fichèrent qu'ils crevaient de faims, non cela leur prendrait trop d'énergie. À la place, il se couchèrent emmêlés, se serrant dans leur bras pour garder la chaleur. Dire qu'ils étaient bien était un euphémisme. Ils étaient à leur place.

 **O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

Naruto se réveilla, seul. D'après le réveil, il était midi. Impossible qu'il l'attende en ayant fait le petit-déjeuner comme dans les shōjos. Dommage, ce serait apparemment à lui d'occuper ce rôle. Son ventre gargouillant coupa cour à ses réflexions. Et pour honorer la soirée d'hier, il allait commander une pizza, peut-être même deux.

Ceci fait, il attendit sagement que le livreur arrive en jouant à la play, qui étonnamment ne tarda pas à venir. Agréablement surprit, il s'élança vers l'entrée et ouvrit joyeusement son à délivreur. Qui se trouva ne pas l'être.

« - Comment tu as su ? Se renfrogna Naruto à son interlocuteur.

\- Même si tu es amoureux d'un autre, je serais toujours là.

\- C'est bien ça le problè-

Il se fit assommer sans pouvoir terminer sa réplique. Et l'inconnu, connu de seulement Naruto le prit sur son épaules sans plus de cérémonie. Ignorant qu'on l'observait craintivement.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il était attaché. Solidement. À quelque chose de dur, ressemblant à du bois, et qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Une poutre, donc. Le lieu était froid, humide et noir. On entendait des machines tourner et l'eau passer dans les canalisations. Une cave.

S'il devait résumé, il était dans une cave, attaché à une poutre.

Soit un décor de film d'horreur. Espérons juste qu'il soit le perso principal, celui qui s'en sort à la fin ! Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il attendait sa pizza en jouant. Après ? Il lui semblait, qu'on avait sonné et qu'il avait répondu, ouvert la porte… La surprise ? Pas dans le bon sens peut-être ? Quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ? Ça devait être sûrement ça. Mais, quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas… ? Qui cela pouvait bien être ?! Il aimait tout le monde !

Tout le monde ?

Non. Il y avait une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.

C'était N…

Une porte s'ouvrit, la personne étant à contre jour, ne se laissait pas deviner aisément. Mais, le blond n'avait qu'un minuscule doute sur l'identité de son agresseur. Celui-ci, referma la porte, les laissant dans le noir. Naruto comprit immédiatement qu'il allait allumer la lumière et pour ne pas être trop aveuglé par la lumière, il ferma les yeux. Excellent réflexe, car ses déductions furent justes, et après le bruit significatif de l'interrupteur, la lumière fut.

Il les rouvrit rapidement, fronçant quant même les sourcils, et découvrit dans un grognement rageur, son kidnappeur.

« - Naruto. Attaqua directement l'homme.

\- Neji. Répondit-il du tac-au-tac. »

Ce grand homme, aux longs cheveux châtains, dont l'allure, le comportement plus la démarche princière et souple n'était plus à refaire, s'avança agilement jusqu'au captif. Et d'un sourire supérieur, lui prit le visage entre ses doigts fins. Le brun lui caressa gentiment l'épiderme, presque avec… Amour. Ce qui énerva passablement Naruto, qui pour lui répondre, lui cracha un bon vieux mollard qui atterrit sur l'arrête du nez pâle.

Ça n'avait pas l'air du lui faire plaisir et ça le blond en était fière, enfin jusqu'à que l'autre lui prenne violemment la gorge. Une pensée fugace qui n'aurait jamais du être là passa néanmoins dans l'esprit du blond : C'était devenu à la mode de l'étrangler ?

Et contre toute attente, Neji l'embrassa passionnément. Ce qui fit que le blond n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, contrairement au brun, qui lui essayait par tout les moyens d'approfondir le baiser non-rendu. Le blond, fut patient. Attendant, qu'il n'ait plus d'air et s'enlève, mais le brun semblait être particulièrement doué en apnée. Ce qui de un, n'était pas le cas de Naruto, et de deux, rester immobile pendant qu'on vous léchouillait les lèvres sans votre consentement n'était pas vraiment son fantasme. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement pourquoi il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Le choc sur le visage de Neji était plus que jouissif mais il le perdit rapidement pour laisser place à de la colère, qui s'exprima par une gifle sur chaque joue. Neji avait toujours était fanatique des ongles longs. Ses deux baffes prirent donc pour effet ; de laisser deux belles traces rouges, mais aussi trois griffure sur chacune des joues, laissant rapidement voir du sang remonter à la surface, mais en petite quantité. Tout cela n'avait cependant pas pu enlever le regard farouche et moqueur du blond.

« - Neji. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Naruto, tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Je te veux toi.

\- HA HA HA HA ! Ne me fais pas croire ça ! Tu n'en veut qu'à l'argent que j'ai gagné !

\- Ça aussi. De toute façon, ça va avec. Sourit effrontément Neji.

\- Tu ne pourra jamais me forcé à te donner mon fric ! Ricana Naruto avant de le regarder méchamment.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra quand mon invitée-surprise arrivera. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira ! Rigola un Neji confiant.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu me donneras à manger ? C'est que j'ai faim, moi !

\- Quand tu seras coopératif. »

Ouais, bah c'était pas près d'arriver ! Neji était parti et maintenant qu'il était seul, et qu'il avait pu observer un peu la cave ; il savait qu'il était dans un hôpital, les vieux lits, le prouvaient bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'échapper ou arriver à joindre Sasuke ou encore Sakura. En priant qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le faire, parce qu'ils l'auront déjà retrouvé !

Il était seul alors qu'il avait des minuscules frayeurs en pensant aux revenants ! Quel poisse !

 **O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps, il trouvait ces stupides marches de perrons éprouvantes à monter. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elles étaient plus faciles, et puis toute la journée lui avait semblé merveilleuse, où tout le monde était gentil. Pour ainsi dire, il avait été heureux, et au lieu de se demander pourquoi, il préféra laisser ses questions pour plus tard. Profitant du simple fait d'être heureux, même si ne pas savoir pourquoi ternissait un peu ce bonheur.

En tout cas, c'était Sasuke dans le meilleur des mondes qui allait manger le gâteau amenée par Sakura la veille, avec un certain magnifique blond aux yeux bleus. S'ils baisaient comme ça tout le temps, il acceptait volontiers de le garder pour lui. Mais d'abord, il coupa la pâtisserie puis mit la table correctement comme pour un rendez-vous. Tout ceci fait, il voulu appelé Naruto mais se retint à la dernière minute. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir été dur avec lui ? Après tout, il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui.

Mais étrangement, il avait le sentiment que le gâteau serait moins bon s'il n'était pas là. Il cria à travers l'appartement mais même au bout de plusieurs minutes, personne ne lui répondit, il cria encore une fois, mais toujours rien. Naruto devait faire la tête. Tant pis, il allait le déranger.

Sasuke se sentait d'humeur joueuse, et était près à lui sauter dessus, si ça pouvait le faire venir. Il fit donc de fausses menaces, en lui hurlant que tant pis, il mangerai le gâteau sans lui. Et d'un sourire fourbe de son plan comme-quoi-il-avait-abandonné-de-le-faire-chier, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre grande ouverte du blond. Il entra toujours doucement, mais voyant l'endroit désert, il entreprit de faire le même manège pour la salle de bains, dont la porte était fermée. Comme pour l'autre pièce, il entra doucement, sans grincements ou autres bruits nuisibles.

Personne.

Il ouvrit en grand, puis regarda s'il se foutait pas de sa gueule en se cachant derrière la porte, mais non, toujours personne. Étrange tout de même. Peut-être qu'il avait mal regardé dans sa chambre. Non, il n'y avait pas d'âme dans cette pièce. Il aurait quand même pas osé aller dans sa chambre ?! Non plus. Nul part, il n'avait pas pu se cacher dans le salon, aucun n'espace n'était possible pour un tel jeu. La seule solution, c'était qu'il n'était pas là. Mais pourquoi ? Surtout qu'à l'entrée, il y avait encore ses chaussures.

Il ne restait qu'une possibilité, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi spécialement Naruto ? Peut importe, il fallait lui téléphoner. Mais quand, il composa le numéro, il vit que le portable était posé simplement sur la table basse du canapé. Cela se confirmait, il ne serait pas parti sans son portable. De toute façon, il ne sortait jamais ! Il fallait faire quelque chose. Alors comme tout le monde, il appela les flics et en plus à Sakura, elle pourrait sûrement lui dire ce qui se passait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, en aucun cas. Ne pas qu'il panique. Pas de panique. Ne pas paniquer !

Les toquements de la porte le firent sursauter. On ouvrit sans lui demander la permission et Sakura rentra. Loin de se formaliser de son impolitesse, il lui sauta presque dessus pour ne pas être seul à paniquer, sans même lui laisser le temps de fermer la porte. Mais il s'en foutait, il voulait juste qu'elle lui explique un peu ce qu'il se passait.

« - Expliques-moi ce qui se passe !

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Mais putain je peux au moins savoir pourquoi je m'inquiètes pour ce con ! Hurla t-il.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'inquiètes vachement pour lui. » Sourit Sakura, qui rigola gentiment devant le regard suspicieux de Sasuke. « T'es amoureux.

\- Non.

\- En tout cas, Naruto, lui il était dingue de toi quand on était petit. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ça n'a pas changé. Sasuke rougit légèrement et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, tout ça devant le regard moqueur de Sakura.

\- Je peux bien te raconter l'histoire de ton amoureux. » Dit Sakura sous le faux grognement de Sasuke, qui se tût tout de même. « Naruto est pédiatre, et il sortait avec un certain Neji. Naruto l'a quitté parce qu'il couchait avec tous ses associés pour sauver sa boîte en faillite. Le truc, c'est que Neji veut rester avec Naruto. Il l'avait un peu harcelé pour qu'il revienne mais apparemment ça c'était calmé. Le problème c'est que Naruto a gagné au loto, et que Neji l'a apprit. Et maintenant, Neji veut qu'il lui donne tout son argent, donc il l'a encore plus harcelé. Il le suivait partout. Naruto a commencé à paniquer, comme on était toujours en contact et que Neji ne me connaissait pas, il m'a téléphoner pour que je l'aide.

\- S'il s'est retrouvé chez moi, j'imagine que c'est parce que t'as dis oui.

\- Je voulais l'aider mais je n'avais pas assez de place, et il n'y a qu'à toi, que je fais entièrement confiance. En plus, t'as un grand appart. Alors, je lui ai dis que tu pourrais l'héberger pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

\- Tu penses que s'il est pas là, c'est la faute de Neji, hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Excusez-moi ? La porte était ouverte, donc je me suis permis d'entrer et d'écouter votre conversation. Les coupa une voix.

\- Inspecteur Morino !

\- Mlle Haruno. Est-ce qu'il se passait des chose anormales ces derniers temps ? Se tourna t-il vers Sasuke.

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Vous pensez que c'est un certain Neji ?

\- Oui. Naruto ne me l'a pas décrit mais m'a dit son nom complet. C'est Neji Hyuga.

\- Très bien. On va aller voir les voisins pour savoir s'il n'ont rien vu. On vous informera quand on aura besoin de vous ou si on l'a retrouver.

\- … D'accord. Dirent-ils en cœur, en ayant quand même tous les deux envies de les rejoindre pour aider. »

Ils regardèrent d'un œil un peu éteint les agents partirent des pièces. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, sans même se consulter, ils allèrent préparer un café, avec une part de gâteau, sans qu'un seul bruit ne résonne en trop. C'était silencieux. Mâcher, boire, ne pas s'énerver. Tout cela était vraiment énervant quand on était anxieux et qu'on avait une envie incontrôlable de bouger pour faire avancer les choses, mais non, on devait attendre assit sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Finalement, il attendirent une heure comme ça. Insupportable était bien loin du compte. Le gâteau avait été terminé depuis belle lurette, et le café vidé. Dire qu'ils étaient sur les nerds et près à éclater, aurait été très proche de la vérité. Heureusement, cela se termina rapidement avec une simple sonnerie de téléphone. Ils croisèrent leurs regards, et d'un coup se levèrent comme des ressorts pour savoir qui allait décrocher. Ils s'insultaient, se poussaient, faisaient tous ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour être celui qui décrocherait.

« - Allô ! […] Oui, Mikoto, je vous passe votre fils. Tiens, c'est ta mère.

\- Allô ? […] Oui, Maman, non ça ne va pas trop- […] Oui, techniquement c'est de la faute de Sakura. […] Non Maman, je ne peux pas te le dire. […] Non, Maman. Je te rappelle plus tard, j'attends un autre appel. […] Mais non, c'est pas que je veux pas te parler, mais c'est plus important. […] Rhaaa ! Mais non ! Toi aussi, tu es importante ! […] Non je ne te le dirais pas pour me faire pardonner ! […] NON ! Maman ! Je te laisses !

\- Toujours aussi en forme ? Se moqua Sakura.

\- Toujours autant. Dis donc, ils en mettent du temps à le retrouver.

\- Laisses-les faire leur boulot. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais le téléphone retentit une nouvelle fois et ce fut Sasuke qui décrocha le premier sous son sourire victorieux et la bouderie de Sakura.

« - Allô ?! […] Oui, c'est moi ! […] Où ça ?! […] On arrive tout de suite !

\- Il l'on retrouvé ?!

\- Ouais, à l'hôpital ! Dépêches-toi bon sang ! On y va ! Tiens, ton manteau et ton écharpe ! On prend ta voiture !

\- Ouais ! »

Et dans le petit habitacle, si petit qu'il devait avoir le cou baissé -sûr qu'il allait avoir un torticolis- mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait comme de sa première dent, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir le blond et se rassurer qu'il allait bien.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence coupé parfois par des : « Vas plus vite ! Il faut qu'on y soit avant demain ! ». Sakura ne répondait même pas, trop concentrée à aller plus vite sans mourir dans un accident, ce qui avouons le, serait particulièrement inutile et con, ne mâchons pas nos mots.

Ils virent l'hôpital comme une bénédiction et Sakura pourtant nul pour se garer, le fit parfaitement. Comme quoi, il lui faut juste un peu de stresse pour y arriver. Ils déboulèrent en trombe à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent brusquement à l'accueil qui était déjà occupée.

Jetant des regards peu amènes aux patients devant eux, une infirmière pourtant en pause, se décida à aller les voir, sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt éclater sur ce pauvre grand-père qui avait du mal à entendre ce que lui disait l'infirmière de l'accueil.

« - Est-ce que je peut vous aider ? Les regards qu'ils lui firent, répondirent pour eux ; elle avait sans le vouloir répondu à leurs prières.

\- OUI ! On cherche Uzumaki Naruto !

\- Le pédiatre Uzumaki ?! Et vous êtes ? Il eut un petit changement d'attitude, qui indiquait clairement que même si elle connaissait Naruto et qu'elle avait répondu à leurs prières, il fallait pas qu'elle les fasse chier maintenant.

\- Je suis son colocataire.

\- Et moi, une amie d'enfance.

\- Je vois… Mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu travailler.

\- On sait ! Là il est un patient ! Commença à s'impatienter le brun.

\- Laissez-moi cherchez. Daniel Jack… Holmes Sherlock… Smith Will… Sy Omar…Thurman Uma… Uzumaki Naruto ! Il a finit l'auscultation, on a dû sûrement lui conseiller d'aller dans la cafétéria, qui se trouve au bout du couloir. Bonne soirée ! »

Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu leur dire au revoir trop occupé à traverser le dit couloir rapidement sans avoir l'air trop pressé (n'exagérons pas tout de même), le tout sans foncer dans les gens qui visiblement ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient une gène pour eux.

Arrivés devant la grande salle, ils ne prirent pas en compte la mauvaise odeur de nourriture frit et cherchèrent immédiatement une tête blonde, qu'ils finirent par trouver au fond de la salle dans un angle sombre, avant de foncer vers elle.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à l'aborder quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés de personne, le blond les ayant trahis (ouuuuh, la vilaine couleur de cheveu). Ils se retournèrent en essayant de faire croire qu'ils agissaient parfaitement normalement, et recommencèrent la fouille. Et cette fois, se dirigèrent lentement vers la dernière tête blonde de la salle pour être absolument certains que c'était bien Naruto. Et effectivement c'était bien lui, ils le comprirent en entendant sa voix.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas tout est terminé. Tes parents vont bientôt venir te chercher et-

\- Naruto !

\- Ah Sakura ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai crus que j'allais mourir de vieillesse.

\- Tu vas bien ?! Il ne t'a rien fait ?! C'est quoi ces cicatrices en formes de moustaches ?!

\- Ah ça ? C'est la manifestation de la colère de Neji. En fait il m'a mit deux baffes pour l'avoir mordu.

\- Comment t'as pu le mordre ?! S'étonna Sasuke.

\- Asseyez-vous. Je vous présente Moshi. Ses parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Les voilà d'ailleurs.

\- Au revoir Naruto ! MAMAN, PAPA ! Hurla de sa voix enfantine la petite fille brune qui se déplaçait en béquille.

\- Adorable, non ? À la prochaine Moshi ! Tu as été très courageuse ! S'écria Naruto pour lui répondre.

\- Et si tu nous expliquait maintenant. S'impatienta Sakura.

\- Eh bien pour résumé, j'ai commandé une pizza puis on a sonné, du coup je suis aller ouvrir. Et là je suis tombé sur Neji, puis il m'a assommé-

\- Ça sert à quoi que tu ailles à la salle de sport pour faire de la muscu si tu peux pas te défendre ? Se moqua la seule fille.

\- Je n'y suis pas aller depuis que je suis chez Sasuke.

\- Hm Sasuke, hein ?! Tu devais sûrement être occupé à autre chose. Ricana la rosée. Sasuke, lui, regarda Naruto rougir sans comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Si tu pouvais la fermer cinq minutes au lieu de tout balancer ?

\- Oh pardon ! Mais je t'en pris continue ! Continua à rire Sakura sous le regard noir du blond et celui perdu du brun.

\- Merci ! Donc je disais il m'a assommé. Arrêtes de rire Sakura ! Et quand je me suis réveillé je me suis retrouvé dans la cave de l'hôpital. Ce serait trop long de vous expliquer comment je l'ai deviné. Donc après, Neji est venu, je lui ai craché dessus, il m'a étouffé puis m'a embrassé et ensuite je l'ai mordu. Comme il saignait il m'a giflé sur les deux joues et je dois dire que ça me donne un certain genre sauvage, non ?

\- Tu t'égare. Le coupa Sasuke.

\- Rhoo ça va ! Donc après…

 _Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait et toujours aucun signe de Neji ou encore de la police. Personne ne venait donc dans cette cave ? Et pour ne rien gâcher de cette belle emmerde, il avait faim comme jamais. S'il ne mangeait pas ce soir, cela ferait 24h qu'il n'aurait pas mangé ! Horrible n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, lui trouvais ça horrible, ne vous en déplaise. Ses joues le picotaient affreusement, de quoi placer cette journée dans le top « des pires de mon existences ». Le sang qui coulait en minuscules gouttes ne l'auraient pas dérangé si elles ne lui chatouillaient pas le menton, où il semblerait qu'elles se soient donner le mot pour se rejoindre à ce point précis._

 _Kami-sama lui pardonne d'avoir pu tomber amoureux de Neji, ne serait-ce qu'un moment dans sa vie. De tout façon, ce stupide dieu l'avait punit en le faisait tomber -enfin. De lui faire continuer d'être- amoureux de Sasuke, qui était encore plus sadique que Neji. Quoique, cela ne le gênait pas du moment que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et surtout sincères et non guidés par autre chose… Comme il ne savait pas, l'argent ?_

 _Maintenant ça faisait sûrement bien une demi-heure qu'il cogitait tout seul. Une demi-heure qui s'ajoutait au temps déjà écoulé. C'était incroyable ! Il n'avait jamais connu un ennuie aussi incroyable que celui-là. Il en espérait presque que Neji revienne, c'était pour vous dire ! Mais il regretta bientôt cette pensée, quand la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et qu'il vit à contre-jour la silhouette de Neji et une autre en plus, bien plus petite. Le bougre savait son point faible : les enfants._

 _« - Alors, ça va Naruto ? Tu n'as pas de fourmi dans les fesses ou plus profondément ? Parce que sinon, je peux t'aider à les faire bouger et les décoincer._

 _\- Non, ça ira. Mon fessier se porte toujours mieux quand tu tiens éloigner. Après tout tu as été le pire qu'il a connu. Hier, peut en témoigner j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de mieux._

 _\- Celui qui t'héberge là ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'en avoir dans le pantalon mais je suis sûr que tu n'y a pas pris autant de plaisir que quand c'était avec moi ! Après tout, tu es maso._

 _\- Crois-moi, il vaut plus que toi, quand il s'agit de contenter cette parti de moi._

 _\- Si tu le dis. Je t'apporte un petit cadeau ! Je suis sûr qu'il v-_

 _\- T'es un vrai tordu. L'interrompit Naruto pendant que Neji allumait la lumière et avançait dans la pièce avec la petite fille à qui il manquait une jambe et qui se déplaçait avec des béquilles._

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas que mon pénis souffre d'une quelconque déformation. Donc pour en revenir à mon cadeau je te présente Moshi de la pédiatrie. Moshi, tu veux bien te présenter ? Demanda Neji en se se mettant à la hauteur de la petite fille._

 _\- D'accord ! Je m'appelle Izumi Moshi ! J'ai trois ans et j'ai suivis M. Hyuga parce qu'il m'a promit que si je l'accompagnait il allait me guérir et comme ça je pourrais vivre avec ma famille et non ici ! Naruto ferma les yeux de douleur face à l'enthousiasme flagrant de la fillette._

 _\- Et pourquoi es-tu ici Moshi ? Poursuivit Neji avec un sourire à faire peur à n'importe qui… Sauf Moshi._

 _\- Parce qu'hier j'ai eut un accident de voiture avec ma Maman et du coup, je n'ai plus ma jambe ! Mais vous avez dis que si je venais, ce monsieur me guérirait ! Fronça les sourcils la petite aux cheveux_ _châtains cendrés avec des reflets blonds et roux._ (n'essayez pas de comprendre pourquoi c'est aussi précis)

 _\- Oui, parce que vois-tu il est médecin ! C'est un bon médecin mais aussi un très vilain. Et pour ça il mérite une punition, tu n'es pas d'accord ?_

 _\- Maman dit toujours qu'il faut expier ses fautes pour aller au paradis !_

 _\- Ta maman a raison ! Mais pas hasard, serais-tu chrétienne ?_

 _\- Oui ! Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Par curiosité ! Donc, aujourd'hui nous allons punir ce monsieur pour qu'ensuite il puisse te soigner sans avoir un méchant esprit. Tu veux bien m'aider ?_

 _\- Oui ! Mais vous promettez de me guérir pour que Maman arrête de pleurer quand elle me voit ?_

 _\- C'est promis ! Alors commençons ! Ne bouges surtout pas !_

 _\- AAAAH ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! BOUHOOUU !_

 _\- NE BOUGES PAS ! TU NE VEUX PAS GUÉRIR ?!_

 _\- VOUS ME FAITES MAL !_

 _\- LÂCHES-LA NEJI ! LAISSES-LA PARTIR ! ELLE NE T'AS RIEN FAIT ! Hurla Naruto en priant aussi que quelqu'un entendent les hurlements. »_

 _Neji avait baffé la pauvre petite fille. Il continuait toujours de plus en plus fort. Laissant ses joues devenir cramoisies. Et à certains endroits comme sous sa pommette la peau commençait à devenir bleu. Pour l'autre pommette, elle était barbouillée de sang, qui avait éclaté à la deuxième baffe. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, faisant couler le sang jusque sa robe qui jusque là avait été d'un jolie bleu clair, était maintenant imbibée de rouge._

 _Neji l'a tenait par le col de sa robe et l'a suspendait du sol, les béquilles par terre. Elle battait de son pied et de ses mains pour se dégager mais rien n'y faisait, elle était beaucoup trop petite et ses bras ou sa jambe étaient définitivement trop courts pour atteindre Neji, qui continuait à la frapper. Elle frappait son poignet de ses petites mains innocentes pour qu'il la lâche. Ces cris étaient déchirants, surtout Naruto qui ne pouvait bouger. Il voulait qu'il arrête, alors il allait dire ce qu'il c'était promis de ne jamais dire._

 _« - TRÈS BIEN NEJI ! JE TE DONNES MON F-_

 _\- ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! Hurla une voix. La personne qui venait de hurler et que personne n'avait remarqué se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. »_

 _Neji lâcha la petite fille, qui s'écroula par terre, toujours en pleurant. Et qui couina de douleur en se couchant par terre à la manière d'un animal blessé. Cela fendit encore plus le cœur de Naruto qui n'attendait qu'une seul chose ; qu'on le détache pour aller la rejoindre. Ce que le policier fit après avoir passé les menottes à Neji puis donné le prisonnier à son collègue. Naruto ne le remerciât même pas, trop occupé à aller rapidement vers la petite fille. Jeune fille qu'il prit dans ses bras en lui soufflant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Si au début elle tremblait de tout son soûl, elle commençait peu à peu à se calmer, comprenant que c'était finit. Elle tâchait de sang son tee-shirt préféré mais il s'en fichait, essayant plutôt de la faire rire. Il redoutait surtout le moment où il devrait lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre sa jambe._

« - Je l'ai rassuré tout le long, on m'a posé des questions, et voilà.

\- Et elle va mieux ?

\- Oui, je n'ai même pas eu à lui dire que je pourrais lui rendre sa jambe, elle l'a comprit toute seule. Mature pour son âge, non ? En tout cas, elle a été très courageuse. Ses parents doivent être fière d'elle.

\- Et comment ils t'ont découverts.

\- Le pédiatre qui me remplace a cherché Moshi partout et a contacter les flics pour leur dire qu'elle avait disparut. Il l'ont d'abord cherché dans l'hôpital et ils m'ont du coup aussi trouvé. J'imagine qu'ils vous ont appelé.

\- Que compte tu faire maintenant que Neji n'est plus là ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Je vais reprendre du service. Je savais que mon métier me manquait mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Rassurer Moshi me l'a confirmé. Je reprend dans une semaine.

\- Je crois qu'on a tout éclairci. On rentre ? Dit Sasuke.

\- Tu me veux toujours chez toi ? Parce que je pense pas que mon proprio veut toujours de moi après ne pas avoir payé pendant un mois.

\- Je te le proposerais pas, sinon.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Osa t-il demandé devant le regard encourageant de Sakura.

\- Pour le temps que tu voudras. Dit Sasuke après un petit moment tout en détournant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement.

\- OK ! Rentrons ensemble à la maison ! Cria le blond sous le regard attendrit de Sakura qui savait qu'ils finiraient ensembles, c'était juste une question de temps. Et vu le regard de Sasuke sur le blond, elle se doutait que cela se ferait rapidement. »

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 **Argent contre reviews (attention avec un "s", ça veut dire que s'il en a plusieurs) !**


	3. Épilogue

**Hey, Hey !**

 **Alors voilà, pour commencer, je tient à dire que ce n'était pas prévu que je fasse ce que je suis en train de faire ! Vraiment pas ! J'avais déjà répondu à certaines personnes que je ne ferais pas de suite, mais du coup... En voilà une. C'est un épilogue avec lemon bien entendu. En faite, c'est même l'élément principal puisque cet épilogue est un PWP...**

 **PS: Pour celles (ou ceux) qui ont lu "L'Arnaqueur", je vais aussi faire une suite. Un PWP... Oui, encore. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !**

 **Une dernière chose, même si vous-vous en foutez, je ne posterait rien pendant un long moment, car je ne peut plus utiliser mon ordi, du coup j'utilise celui de mon père, mais celui-ci étant toujours dessus... Y a un truc qui coince. J'aurais peut-être de la chance pour écrire, vu que c'est bientôt les vacances pour moi ! Sinon, à part ces deux épilogue pas prévus dans mon programme, j'écris un Drarry pour celles (ceux) que ça pourrait intéresser. Le titre sera : "Le Meilleur Avocat ? Le Diable."**

 **Quoi ?! J'ai quand même le droit de me faire de la pub, non ?**

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **Écrit à la plume**.

* * *

 **Épilogue.**

 **I** l s'emmerdait. Fallait pas se mentir. Et l'autre tout autant. Les soupires qu'ils s'échangeaient le prouvait bien. Même pas 2 minutes qu'ils étaient là, et l'ennui était au rendez-vous. À peu près, une minute qu'ils étaient assis sur ces bancs peu confortables. Ses fesses en pâtissaient déjà. Son compagnon ressentait sûrement la même chose, vu ses tortillements pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Après un énième soupire collectif, l'une des deux personnes principales voulu bien nos abréger de cet envie de crever dans ce lieu saint. Merci mon Dieu, ce fut le cas de le dire. Pour en revenir, à cette personne importante. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, toute faite de dentelle. Passant devant eux, ils purent voir comme les personnes avant eux, le dos dénudé par un décolleté semi-nu. Aucun voile n'était là pour le cacher. La robe près du corps avait une traîne, toujours en dentelle, accompagnée de manches longues, où à la fin, se tenait un bouquet de simples roses pâles, rappelant les cheveux de la mariée. Ses chaussures faisaient le seul bruit de la salle, se répercutant partout sur les murs. Elles étaient sûrement des escarpins blancs simples.

Son visage respirait la fierté d'être là à marcher dans l'allée au bras de son père. Elle avait deux boucles d'oreilles pendantes avec des pendentifs en formes de fleurs de cerisiers couleurs ivoire. Ses cheveux roses pâles étaient retenus en une tresse enroulée autour de la tête, comme un serre tête dont des mèches s'échappaient.

Comme lui, tout le monde l'observait, la détaillant, mais celle qui la fixait le plus était la deuxième personne importante de ce fameux moment, celui qui l'attendait au bout de cette allée. Son futur mari, Kankuro.

Sakura, car c'était bien elle, quitta son père dans un dernier sourire empli de bonheur pour rejoindre l'homme brun en lui prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. Eux aussi se sourirent, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, mais se quittèrent à regret quand le prêtre toussota et se tournèrent vers lui en se jetant des coups d'œils.

Commença le long discoure de ce genre de cérémonie. Lui et son compagnon blond se regardèrent agacé que ce flot de paroles ne soit pas plus court. Et ces bancs qui n'arrangeait rien. Voilà, pourquoi il n'aimait pas les mariages. Il avait toujours réussi à s'échapper pour ne pas avoir à y participer, mais c'était celui de Sakura, alors bien obligé, il s'était forcé. La seule qui le consolait, était qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce bourbier. Naruto était là avec lui, et extrêmement craquant dans son costume.

Son visage toujours halé, un peu cerné par sa dernière intervention sur un de ses petits patients. Ce qui ne gâchait en rien ses magnifiques yeux bleus toujours aussi vifs. Ses épaules carrés étaient surmontées d'une veste cintré noir en coton, ou en dessous, entre elle et sa peau, se trouvait une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouvert, laissant ses yeux gourmands se repaître de ce petit morceau de peau. Ses longues jambes fermes portaient un pantalon noir, serrant un peu trop son entre-jambe. Il faisait chaud soudain.

Il desserra sa cravate, essayant de ne pas regarder l'homme à ses côté qui lui ne se gêner pas pour le fixer avec envie. Sa jambe commença à tressauter, signe qu'un stresse débutait chez-lui, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond qui lui sourit moqueusement. Il allait commettre un meurtre à l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci, se pencha vers lui, et quand il sentit son souffle chaud, frissonna puis recula avec fracas pour ne pas se laisser toucher par cet homme fourbe.

Son grand mouvement provoqua un bruit monstre, où tout le monde se retourna, même le prêtre qui s'était tut pour l'occasion. Tout le monde le regardait soit avec aigreur pour couper ce moment sacré ou avec étonnement, cherchant à comprendre, pourquoi il avait fait tous ce bruit, et pourquoi il était aussi rouge et haletant. Même le blond, le fixait avec étonnement, mais l'ombre du sourire moqueur qu'il arborait prouvait qu'il jouait bien la comédie quand il le voulait le bougre. Faisant croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Le salaud.

« - Mais je vous en pris, continuez. Lança t-il pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. »

Il avait dit ça en se remettant en place, c'est-à-dire près du blond. Qui, dès que tout le monde eut détourné la tête, se repencha vers lui, et lui souffla ces quelques mots :

« - Sa~su~ke, j'ai envie. Dis tu veux bien t'occuper de moi ? » Que voulez-vous qu'il réponde ?« Je sais ce que tu veux me faire, je n'attend que ça, alors pourquoi attendre ?

\- Arrêtes Naruto !

\- Arrêter quoi ? Je ne fais rien.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !

\- Non, je ne vois pas. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne pourrait pas arrêter.

\- Naruto, si tu continue, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

\- Moi, je préfère quand c'est toi qui me mord.

\- Très bien. » Il chuchota encore plus, et se pencha pour coller sa bouche contre son oreille. « Tu veux que je dise à Sakura que c'est toi qui a bouché ses toilettes la dernière fois ?

\- En plus d'être un tue-l'amour t'es un connard.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, tu t'en mord les doigts.

\- La prochaine fois c'est ta queue que je mord.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas gâcher la seule chose que t'arrive à faire quand on baise !

\- Quand t'es dans mon cul, tu t'en plaints pas pourtant.

\- C'est pas que je veux casser cette conversation qui nous amuse mais, y a des vieux à côtés qui sont assez gênés de vous écouter. Intervint un voix féminine.

\- On avait finit de toute façon. »

La jeune femme blonde, le roux et le brun à ses côtés nous sourirent amusés, et se remirent en place, c'est-à-dire, derrière-eux. S'il se souvenez bien, le roux était le frère du marié et la jeune femme, la sœur de Kankuro, qui était mariée avec l'homme brun coiffé en queue de cheval haute. Il se retourna, et sourit en voyant le blond rouge de gêne, qui regardait sans discrétion, les petits-vieux, tout aussi gênés et rouges que lui. Il ricana, décrochant un regard noir des pupilles bleus, ce qui le fit encore plus ricaner. Il resserra sa cravate, parfaitement à l'aise maintenait et croisa ses fines jambes, enfin de bonne humeur.

La cérémonie se termina sans d'autres anicroches. L'église, noire de monde, se vidait rapidement ; les gens suivaient les mariés en tête de file. La foule se dispersa autour de l'édifice mais la marié rassembla les filles devant les marches, se tourna et lança le fameux bouquet. Sakura était connue, dans le domaine de la médecine, pour son coup de scalpel très précis. Autant, en lancer, elle était à chier... Le troupeau de femmes célibataires, pourtant conséquent, ne fut même pas dans la direction du bouquet. Non, celui-ci se dirigeait plutôt vers le troupeau d'homme et de femme mariées.

Il voyait bien que le bouquet se dirigeait vers lui, il le savait. Mais ne voulant le rattraper et se prendre la honte ou encore, ne rien faire, et le prendre en pleine poire et se taper encore une fois la honte. Il décida simplement de se décaler, et laisser le dilemme à ce cher Naruto, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Bien-sûr, il savait que personne n'aurait eut le temps de réagir. Mais connaissant Naruto et ses réflexes de ninjas, il savait qu'avant même que son cerveau ne réagisse, son bras se serait levé et aurait attrapé au vol le bouquet. Ça ne rata pas, et le blond, rattrapa le bouquet à pleine main, en le tendant fièrement.

Ce ne fut qu'après les regards clairement moqueurs des hommes et femmes casées, et clairement meurtriers de celles célibataires, qu'il comprit enfin, ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il rougit, et baissa la tête sous son regard attendrit. Sakura vint à sa rescousse, et lui prit gentiment le bouquet des mains. Cet acte lui valu un immense regard soulagé de la part du blond qui lui envoya un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un bisou volatile.

La rosée garda finalement son bouquet, ne voulant recommencer. Tout le monde rejoignit alors leur voiture, et commença alors la fanfare des klaxons. Il prit la main du moustachu, et l'emmena à leur voiture, pour suivre la parade. Le blond, tout ronchon, le suivit sans discuter, et s'assit côté passager. Il démarra, un peu en retard, voyant le cortège partir sans eux.

Il n'eut aucun mal à les rattraper, malgré ses nombreux coups d'œils vers son passager tremblant d'il ne savait quoi. Ce dernier, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, se retourna brusquement vers lui, un brin énervé. Le mouvement le fit sursauter, et la voiture eut un accroc qu'il maîtrisa.

« - Gares-toi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Gares-toi ! »

Il ne comprit pas, mais obéit ne voulant pas le remonter encore plus. Il se gara sur une place d'un parking désert et se tourna vers lui. Naruto lui sauta dessus sans explication, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il était submergé par l'assaillant assit sur lui, et répondit autant qu'il put. La passion presque folle du blond le collait à lui, essayant presque de fondre en lui. Ses mains calleuses se baladaient sur sa chute de reins, le forçant à se cambrer, tandis que l'autre appuyait sur sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Les siennes n'étaient pas en reste ; appuyant sur les fesses rondes du blond, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps, jusqu'à coller au maximum leur virilité coincée entre-eux.

S'il poussait fort, accentuant la pression sur leur érections, le blond le récompensait pas un mordillement sur sa lèvre du bas. Le blond fit avancer les choses, en enlevant la veste de Sasuke, et en essayant de déboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il faisait de même. Une fois fait pour les deux, Sasuke souleva Naruto pour qu'il puisse enlever son pantalon et ses chaussures. La tâche ardue terminée, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tournant leur langues autour d'elles-même. De la bave coulait légèrement sur leur menton et Sasuke se détacha à regret, reprenant un peu ses esprits.

« - Attends Naruto !

\- Non ! Ça fait 2 semaines qu'on a rien fait ! J'en ai trop envie... Lui répondit-il en essayant de l'embrasser.

\- Mais j'ai même pas de lubrifiant !

\- Menteur, je sais que t'en as dans la boite à gants.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Attends, tu ne le savais pas ? Je l'ai vu ce matin.

\- C'est pas moi, qui l'ai mis là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça sent les plans foireux de Sakura.

\- On sent fout ! Je le prend et je l'a remercierait plus tard ! »

Il le prit dans la boite, lui fourra le tube dans les mains, et alla lui lécher le coup tout en dirigeant les mains du brun vers son cul. Il décida de réfléchir plus tard, et ouvrit le tube, prit de son contenu puis inséra un doigt et rapidement en enfonça un deuxième. Le moustachu gémissait langoureusement au creux de son cou et s'empalait sur ses membres. Un troisième s'ajouta, s'attirant un autre gémissement. La prostate touchée, Naruto s'était relevé, le dos cambré contre le volant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Sasuke lâcha le tube et le rapprocha de sa main valide, puis vint mordiller les tétons, et lécher les côtes sensibles. Le sexe du blond frottait durement contre leur ventre, faisait encore plus tourner la tête à Naruto.

Il enleva ses doigts de l'intimité et déboutonna son pantalon. Naruto avait l'esprit un peu brumeux et le regardait faire. Il ne dit rien quand il le suréleva en lui écartant les jambes, et le guida doucement vers son pénis. Le blond, recommença la litanie des doux gémissements.

« - Va plus vite Sasuke. Souffla t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être doux.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça la première fois.

\- Tu l'avais bien chercher.

\- Je l'admet et ne le regrette pas. Ouiiii, làà encore. Plus fort, Sasuke. Plus fort. Dit-il encore dans un souffle. »

Il augmenta la cadence, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans cette chaleur. Il le tenait par le dos et les hanches, le poussant à descendre. Bientôt, le corps de Naruto, remontait le plus rapidement possible à son grand plaisir. Le sexe de Sasuke frappait la prostate du blond qui voyait des étoiles à chaque coup. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant se concentrer que sur la sensation. Lui-aussi fermait les yeux, mais céda à son envie de l'embrasser. L'homme blond lui répondit tendrement, contredisant les coups de butoirs le pilonnant sans vergogne et sans pause. Ils arrivaient à leurs limites, s'épuisant mutuellement. La bouche collé contre la sienne, la langue entremêlé avec la sienne, il lâcha dans un dernier grognement le nom de son amant, auquel ce-dernier répondit par le sien et chacun vit blanc, profitant de la jouissance ensemble.

Ils relâchèrent la tension qui les habitait et s'écroulèrent sur le siège du conducteur. Naruto se relava paresseusement et vint l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres une dernière fois, avant de se retirer délicatement de son sexe puis de s'écrouler sur le siège passager. Les deux étaient essoufflés, et se regardaient tendrement, heureux, comme toujours après avoir fait l'amour. Naruto mima trois petits mots avec sa bouche et il lui répondit de la même façon. Leur cœurs ne pouvant s'empêcher de se gonfler chacun de joie.

« - Tu vas finir par me tuer.

\- C'est mon but depuis le début. Mais rappel-moi de remercier Sakura tout à l'heure.

\- Je le ferais. Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

\- Si, mais un mariage nous attend. Et puis, j'ai vu le menu qu'elle a dressé, pas question de rater ça.

\- J'avoue, moi aussi j'ai »

 **Fin. (jeu de mot pourri.)**

* * *

 **Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ! (J'espère... ) Si vous avez aimé, ça serait super sympa, vraiment, que vous laissiez une review ! C'est ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir ! C'est ce qui me rend de bonne humeur pour la semaine !**

 **Pour celles (ceux) qui ne savent pas quoi mettre, je propose que vous mettiez juste le ou les personnages que vous avez préféré, ou alors au contraire celui ou ceux que vous avez détesté ! Bien sûr précisez, mettez pas juste le prénom.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est le principal pour moi, et que vous reviendrez moi voir prochainement !**


End file.
